


What.

by TurtleGalaxy



Category: Markimash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleGalaxy/pseuds/TurtleGalaxy
Summary: The.





	What.

******Everything is 3rd person!!! Unless I say otherwise!!!!!!!******

"Ok. Yami, this one decision could decide the fate of all the orphans! Choose wisely," Mark giggled ominously. Aaron trembled uncontrollably.  
"Mok! I'm scared, what if I choose wrong?" He said, the key, to one of the doors ahead of the two, lying in his hand.  
"All the children in the orphanage DIE!!!!! " Mark, screamed loudly in response. Aaron jumped at the sound of Mark's voice.  
"Goddammit, Mok!!!! Ya nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!!" Yami squeaked back. He moved the mouse, clicked to the left, and walked through the opened door. Aaron and Mark both stared at their computer screens in disbelief. It was nothing. There was nothing behind the door, just a vast emptiness, a black hole, a void of all. .. Stuff. (Ya know? Like when there's just nothing, not even oxygen. Yea that... Whatever that is)  
"Did I pick wrong?" The Brit asked timidly.  
" Well, we're not dead. So, I guess not, " Mark stated. The American fiddles with a few keys on his keyboard to force his character into the black void. (Remember, nothing!!!)  
"What are you doing Mok? Your gonna get yaself killed!" Yamimash whispered into his microphone. Marks character kept moving forward, forcing Aaron to move as well.  
"If we die, I'm bloody blamin it on ya," Yami warned. The game music stopped playing and the two froze.  
"Oh. This is bad, this is, this is very,very bad." The Brit started mumbling.  
"It's fine," Mark said very calmly. A loud, explosion like sound was heard by both gamers, and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! New ship. Don't know what the duck I'm doing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
